


两次“我爱你”和两次“我也是” I Love You & So Do I

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Leo, Barboy Cristiano, Bartender Cesc, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Online Romance, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 假的穷画家里奥和假的陪酒男克里斯。灵魂伴侣设定：当你对你的灵魂伴侣说出“我爱你”的时候，你的左手无名指上就会出现他的名字。





	两次“我爱你”和两次“我也是” I Love You & So Do I

**Author's Note:**

> 本文与另一作者写的水皮水联动  
> 【皮水皮】love you more than I can say（灵伴梗/酒吧au）   
> http://boilinggrass.lofter.com/post/1eb3a652_119b0f3a

1

一切开始于那个西甲决赛之夜。

有球赛的夜晚克里斯一般不工作。倒不是说为了看球赛——不完全是。主要还是因为这样的夜晚，酒吧里全都是球迷，男球迷，一片混乱和狂欢，并不是适合他工作的时机。所以这种时候他往往会抱着他的特调果汁找一个角落坐下，看看球放松心情。

如果塞尔吉奥肯把话筒让给他就更好了。

这会儿离球赛还早，克里斯在吧台里做果汁，还能听见另一边塞斯科和杰拉德他们在说话，似乎还有另一个人，但湮没在塞尔吉奥的吉他声里听不太清。等他捧着杯子绕到另一边，站在那儿的就只剩塞斯科了。

“我有错过什么吗？”

“又有一个人证明了Geri和Sese是全世界唯二不知道他们两个正在疯狂地相爱的家伙。”

“哦，”克里斯说，“所以我什么也没错过。”

“差不多是的。” 塞斯科点头，又皱起眉，“原本有个朋友想介绍给你，但我现在不知道他去哪儿了。我想他可能走了……”

“没事，下次再见面也行，反正我总在这儿。”

塞斯科摇了摇头：“他很少来酒吧——今天可能是第一次，还是我劝了他好久的，我想他以后估计也不会来。”

克里斯没太在意，如果是个不爱泡吧的家伙估计也不会跟他聊到一起去，没什么意思。他抱着他的果汁往惯常爱待的那个角落溜达过去，却在到达的时候惊讶地发现那儿已经坐了一个人。

那是一个小个子的——男生，看起来年纪并不大，他穿着连帽运动卫衣和宽松运动裤的样子让克里斯很怀疑他到底有没有到合法年龄。老天，他甚至穿着一双球鞋！说真的？在酒吧里？

“嘿，小鬼，你——”男生闻声转过头，当克里斯看到那张脸的时候惊得一时间说不出话来，呃，他是哭了吗？

“你还好吧？”他坐到男生旁边，手掌按在对方肩上，试着安慰他。男生安静地点头。他的眼圈红红的，除此之外倒也不算很狼狈，但是浑身上下萦绕着一种丧丧的气息。

“如果你有什么伤心事，不妨告诉我。我就是干这个的。”

男生眨了眨眼，“你是心理医生？”

“那不敢当，我可没医师资格。不过在这个酒吧，我就是专门——”克里斯琢磨着用词，“陪你喝酒聊天的，如果你没有朋友，可以把我当成朋友。”

“我有朋友在这里。”男生回答。

克里斯顿时觉得有点尴尬，他把手从男生肩上抽了下来。对方似乎注意到了，不安地动了动身体。

“……但他就是让我难过的原因。”他把话补充完。

克里斯掩饰地抓起自己的果汁啜了一口，他今天简直失常发挥。虽然他很少找男人下手，但是偶尔几次试验也是无往不利。可是这个男生看起来，就只是——完全不属于这地方。

“那么你还打算交个新朋友吗？”他端出他最擅长的亲昵的微笑，试着加上更多的“哥们儿”意味，去掉一些诱惑的意思，不知道够不够成功，“你可以叫我CR。”

“里奥。”男生——里奥说，不知怎的脸上带着一点点红，“很高兴认识你。”

“不是说我不高兴，不过我们不用正儿八经地握手吧？别告诉我你有一个确立朋友关系的仪式啥的……”

“什么？不！我当然没有……”他们对视一眼，然后齐齐笑出声来。

很好，克里斯心说，我还没退步。

“所以，你现在准备好和我讲讲你为什么难过了吗？”

“噢，是这样的。”里奥抿了一口他杯子里的啤酒，基本还是满的，“Tom和Jerry分居了，他们再也不会相见了，Jerry还找了新男朋友。”

“……里奥。”

“嗯？”

“你成年了吗？”

 

2

疯狂的球迷们狂欢到午夜十二点酒吧打烊的时间才陆续离开，酒吧工作人员都留了下来收拾烂摊子。

只是似乎缺了两个人。

“Geri和Sese在哪？”克里斯一边扶起地上七倒八歪的椅子一边愤愤不平地嘀咕，“他俩不会又借口打架逃了吧？”

“在床上。”塞斯科回答，“这次可能是真的打架。”

克里斯目瞪口呆地看着他。

“我又错过了什么？”

从来不会错过任何事的人耸耸肩：“全世界。我还想问你刚才去哪儿了呢，我和Nino找了你好久，想跟你分享第一手消息来着。”

“我就在酒吧里啊，一直在跟朋友聊天。你们最好是真的有试图找我。”

“这个嘛……”能想到你就很不错了，谁让你坐那么偏僻，“咳咳，没找着。你跟谁聊天？”

“新朋友。”

克里斯回答的很含糊，塞斯科也没打算详细问，只是略带惊讶地调侃了一句。

“足球之夜都工作啊，真敬业。”

克里斯没有否认。但如果说昨晚那也算工作的话，那他的业绩效率估计会被拉低一大截。那个看起来没成年似的小个子从头到尾就捧着他那杯啤酒舔着喝，到最后都没喝完。

所以，关于克里斯的工作，说起来也不复杂。他确实就是陪酒吧的客人喝酒聊天的，只不过要找他聊天，你最好带上足够的钞票，给他点最贵的酒。

什么？酒托？哎，差不多就是那样啦，只不过为他点酒的人可都是心甘情愿的。他那双漂亮的眼睛眨一眨，嘴巴撇一撇，钻石耳钉闪一闪，普通人类根本毫无抵抗力。

说起来这人也是受过高等教育的，还在英国留过学，结果现在却跑到酒吧里来——呃，出卖色相，让人不禁感叹世风日下，人生不易。至于他到底是如何沦落至此，那得从好久以前讲起了。

那时候酒吧刚开业没多长时间，生意一般。杰拉德是乱花钱玩玩创业的富二代，塞斯科是自学成才发展兴趣爱好的菜鸟调酒师，塞尔吉奥是整天背着吉他乱跑赚外快的音乐学院学生，而克里斯，已经是个有正经工作衣冠楚楚的白领精英了。

只可惜工作不是那么稳定。

“噢，嗨，克里斯。今天又有空来喝酒？”塞斯科给他调了一杯低度的酒精饮料，基本上就只是果汁而已，这种他还是挺拿手的。

“因为他又被炒了。”领他进来的塞尔吉奥解释。

当你的朋友第一次被炒鱿鱼之后，你也许会陪他一起喝喝酒，好好地安慰他受伤的心灵。

但当他第不知道多少次被炒鱿鱼之后，你基本上就已经很难保持那种替他悲伤的心情了，你只觉得麻木，并且无语。

“跟以前一样？”塞斯科不抱希望地顺口一问。

“跟以前一样。”塞尔吉奥拍拍克里斯的肩膀替他回答。

“跟以前一样”的意思就是，跟他每一次被炒的理由一样，这次他又是因为女上司的疯狂迷恋反而丢了工作的。

“我发誓我没有勾引她——我才不喜欢比我大一轮的老女人！是她自己要给我升职加薪的，我都拒绝过了好吗，毕竟我才刚过实习期。但是她就是不停要给我送礼物……”

“话不能这么说。”这对话已经进行过许多次以至于塞斯科一秒之内就抓住了关键：“你是不是对她笑了？”

“这有什么问题？难道我要对着我上司哭吗？”

“你肯定还对她眨眼了。”

“我没有！”

“你有，你对每个人眨眼，然后还觉得自己只是在表达友好。”

“那又怎样，我就是在表达友好——”

“但是你每次做的时候都好像在抛媚眼！”

“……”

塞尔吉奥看了看在眨眼这种细节上争论不休的两人，又看了看旁边一言不发若有所思的杰拉德。

“麻烦收一收你那邪恶的笑容好吗，我隔着脑壳都能听见你满脑子的馊主意叽呱乱叫。”

“那不是馊主意！”杰拉德严正抗议，“那是个绝妙的好主意，我想到了一个让咱们酒吧赚大钱的办法！”

可能是因为听见了“赚大钱”三个字，另外两人也顾不上吵架了，纷纷把目光转向他。

“你们有没有发现，每次克里斯来酒吧往这儿一坐，就有好多人过来想请他喝酒？我是说，既然他有这样的天赋……”

这样的天赋，就是指人们看到他就想给他花钱的迷之天赋。

“杰拉德·皮克！你还说不是馊主意？你让我哥们在这边当陪酒男？！”塞尔吉奥几乎是在尖叫了。

“我没说是陪酒男！我是说，他可以不卖身啊，只要让那些客人愿意掏钱买酒就行了，一切就只是在酒吧里。当然，如果他真的和谁看对眼了也可以出去……”

这，就是为什么克里斯脱下了他的三件套（或者在必要的时候穿上），走进了酒吧。同时，也是杰拉德“黑心的加泰吸血鬼”外号的由来。

不过时间一长，克里斯倒觉得这工作挺不错的。酒吧的老板、调酒师、驻唱歌手都是他的朋友，而且这工作自由灵活赚得多，只要他卖出去的酒，都能拿提成。以至于到最后总想要提高酒水价格的人变成了他自己。

“黑心的葡萄牙吸血鬼。”杰拉德吐槽。

 

3

里奥·梅西和他那些混迹酒吧的朋友完全不一样，他是个非常正经的画家。

他也不像那些放浪形骸的艺术家，尽管有着超凡脱俗的绘画天赋，但他的生活平淡如水。他喜欢宅在家里，一个人安静地在画纸上涂抹色彩，偶尔去少有人知的景区采采风。当然他也会邀请朋友们来家里打打游戏，或者大家一起去烤肉店聚餐。

总而言之，他的生活远不如他的画作那样绚烂多彩。

不过他也有特立独行的地方：他非常坚定地支持他的两个朋友的CP，像追电视连续剧一样关注着他们的感情发展，并且坚信他们总有一天会Happy Ending。

我们姑且将这两位朋友称为Tom和Jerry。

今天是这部肥皂剧完结的大喜日子。虽然里奥完全没明白为什么昨天Jerry的男朋友才刚出场一副马上要BE的样子，今天塞斯科就告诉他那两人已经确定了灵魂伴侣关系一整天没下床了。

只能说这些西班牙人真是会玩。

但里奥由衷地为他的朋友们感到高兴。他们从高中起就认识了，而那个时候里奥就觉得他们俩肯定是搞在了一起。可是后来剧情越来越扑朔迷离，先是Tom在外面一个劲地撩其他猫，然后Jerry好像又一副不喜欢他的样子，甚至还找了男朋友……

昨天得知这个消息的时候里奥真的非常非常悲伤，以至于他竟然尝试了传说中的借酒消愁。那杯啤酒并没有让他的心情好转，但却把一个可爱的新朋友带到他的面前。

里奥决定今天再去一次那个酒吧，他的新朋友在那儿工作。他一定要把这个喜讯告诉他。

也许是他到的时候挺早，酒吧里人并不多。这儿和昨天比起来变化太大了，没有了喧闹的球迷，也没有塞尔吉奥热情的吉他（噢，他还在杰拉德床上来着），悠扬舒缓的音乐让里奥觉得自在多了。本来他还想拉上塞斯科陪他一起来，但他的好朋友似乎之前忙到很晚，现在还在休息。

他希望能运气好快点找到他的新朋友，至少和他相处时里奥觉得很自在。

进了门站在原地东张西望了一会儿，没多久就有个服务生迎上来问他需要什么帮助。

“我想找……CR，请问他在吗？”

服务生看起来对于有人点名找CR一点都不意外，镇定自若地回答：“他在。请问您有预约吗？”

预约？找CR还要预约的吗？

“呃，没有，我是他的朋友……”里奥说得一点底气也没有，他们算是朋友吗？他甚至连他的真名都不知道。

“这样啊，我帮您问问。”服务生还是一副习以为常的样子，可里奥觉得有些尴尬，他看起来就像是在说“这种借口我听多了”。

他几乎立刻就想离开了。但服务生已经走到前面领路，他也只好默默地跟上。他们拐到吧台的另一边，里奥一眼就看见了他的新朋友的身影。他在一个卡座里，身边坐着一位穿着讲究的女士，可他们靠在一起的样子可一点也不讲究。CR脸上挂着那种迷人的微笑，微微湿润的嘴唇泛着水光。他们面前的桌子上开了好几瓶酒，每当那位女士放下杯子，CR就会亲手帮她倒上。

服务生走到CR身边对他耳语几句，紧接着那人的视线就投向了里奥。他看上去似乎很惊讶。

等服务生回来的时候里奥想要告辞。但是听到他说“请您在旁边稍等一会儿，CR说他马上就来”，他又有些不愿意走了。他还是很想把那件事告诉他。

于是他到前一天他们相遇的那个小角落里坐下，点了之前塞斯科给他点的那种酒。从这个地方还是能看到CR那边，里奥一边捧着杯子小口地抿着酒，一边看着CR对那位女士说了些什么，然后他们站了起来像是要告别。女士在CR脸颊上亲了一口，然后忽然摘下自己耳朵上又大又闪亮的钻石耳钉，直接给CR换上。他似乎抗拒了一下，但最后还是接受了。里奥把杯子放下推到一边的时候，CR来到了这个角落。

“嗨，里奥，今天过得好吗？”他的声音温柔又有磁性，带着没人能拒绝的亲昵。里奥几乎一秒钟之内就不后悔留下来了。

“挺好，我是说，我今天过得很开心。”里奥用手指尖抠着啤酒杯的杯壁，“呃，你怎么样？”

CR语气轻快地回答他：“和往常一样。”

“我有打扰到你的工作吗？”

“什么？不，没有。原本就差不多该结束了。”

他没法控制自己，悄悄地瞥了好几眼CR小巧耳垂上流光溢彩的硕大钻石。见到CR的第一眼他就注意到这个人有多漂亮，而每一眼都不停加深了这种印象，可他没想到连这样浮夸耀眼的装饰也只能沦为这人美丽笑容的一个小小点缀。

“……所以，什么事让你这么高兴？能说给我听听吗？”

里奥总算回过神来，假装没意识到自己脸颊的热度，开始给他讲关于Tom和Jerry最新更新的大结局。

 

4

塞斯科回来上班的时候，就看见克里斯正在吧台里兴高采烈地榨着果汁。他从台面下专属于他的那个小冰箱里翻出一大堆甘蓝菜，一边哼着歌一边统统塞进了榨汁机。那画面看得塞斯科胃里抽搐似的疼。

“你好呀，塞斯科，欢迎回到美好的工作中来！”抬头看见他的脸，克里斯高兴地打着招呼。塞斯科觉得胃更疼了。

“克里斯，你是不是……嗑药了？”

“瞎说，我连烟都不抽，我嗑什么药？”克里斯笑眯眯地回答。

塞斯科充满疑虑地眯起眼盯着他。隔了一会儿他经验十足地下定论：“你恋爱了。”

傻笑狂魔的脸一下子变了：“我没有！”

“你有，你笑得跟Geri和Sese一模一样。”

“乱讲！我这么帅！”

……请问这是重点吗？

“谈恋爱又没啥，你看他们俩总算是内部解决了，咱们这几个就剩你了，还不赶紧脱单。”

“谁说就剩我了，你那个不算，你连他的面都没见过。”克里斯噘嘴表示不满。

塞斯科有一个网恋了好几个月的男朋友，这件事他们几个都知道，私底下还偷偷为这件事开过小会：先任由他们发展，如果以后发现塞斯科被那家伙骗了，他们就联合起来给他报仇。基础计划是克里斯负责情感方面，杰拉德负责金钱方面，塞尔吉奥负责肉体方面。

讲道理，这种朋友才是真朋友，为了你敢往人家身上每个地方都插上两刀。

“那又怎样，我们很快就会见面了。”

“真的？你们约好了？”

“还没有……”说到这里，塞斯科又有点郁闷了，“我还没跟他提。但我想和他一起去英国看切尔西的比赛，你觉得怎么样？他会答应吗？”

“挺好的，要是有人约我去看曼联的比赛我也会觉得很高兴。”克里斯说，“只要别像Geri和Sese那样……”

两人齐齐露出了不堪回首的表情。

这时候一个服务生凑过来叫了句克里斯：“嘿，CR，有人找你！”

塞斯科敏锐地察觉到身边人精神一振，眼神一下子亮了。他表情诡异地目送着克里斯脚下跳舞似的飘走了，手里还攥着他的甘蓝汁。

“谁找他？”他揪住那个服务生问道。

服务生也是够八卦，一问就立马兴奋地说开了：“一个客人——男客人！昨天就来找他了，CR一见到人二话不说就把伊莲娜小姐送走，俩人一口气聊到打烊才散……”

哎哟，这下可有意思了。塞斯科想溜过去瞧瞧究竟是何方神圣能折服所向披靡的大魔王克里斯蒂亚诺，但手机上的一条新消息让他停下了动作。

诶，男朋友的事比较要紧，克里斯的八卦可以等嘛。

 

* * *

5

大概过了快一个星期，里奥终于又见到了杰拉德。他是专门来画室跟他讨论下一次画展的事情的。这时候里奥才想起自己好几天没关注朋友的动态了，这些日子他满脑子只有他的新BFF。为此他对杰拉德几乎有点愧疚之心了。

“好久不见，Geri，你跟Sese——你们两个怎么样了？”

然后他被迫听了长长一段关于决赛之夜、灵魂伴侣还有情歌告白的故事，包括非常、非常不必要的许多细节，基本上每个字都在消磨他微弱的愧疚感。

“——所以，我们觉得在床上躺这么久实在是不太好，主要是干净床单全都用完了，哦还有那些必需品，你懂的。你懂的吧里奥？我不是很确定因为——”

“我懂的。”里奥决定要在这里打断他，他已经收集了足够给CR讲上好久的内容了，“我已经成年了，我懂一切我应该懂的东西。”

杰拉德闭上嘴，他的表情看上去有那么一点儿惊恐，好像很不能适应自己单纯的宅男朋友突然用老司机的语气跟他说话。毕竟上一次他们见面的时候好像还在讨论猫和老鼠的话题。

里奥忽视了这张蠢兮兮的脸。他其实已经习惯了所有人都把他当成一张白纸，一个不问世事专注于绘画的完美天才。甚至连CR刚开始也是这样，以为他是个未成年，好在他现在已经不会了。

“我有些别的事要问你。”里奥自顾自地说，“我有多少钱？”

“呃，什么意思？”

“钱，财产，如果我想要动用我手头的所有钱，能有多少？”

提到钱可能打开了杰拉德的什么隐藏开关，他几乎是一瞬间警惕起来：“你问这个做什么？你——你是想买什么绝世珍品回来收藏？什么东西这么贵？”

“不，不是，我只是问问……可能我最近会花掉很多钱，我就是想知道我有多少钱可以花而已。”

这话完全不足以打消杰拉德的疑虑，但他还是尽量完整地回答了：“你卖出去的画里面价值百万的也有，还有从各个地方收到的版权税，另外我用这些钱帮你做的投资也都一直在赚钱。你有很多很多钱，里奥，你是个大富翁。”

“哦……”里奥若有所思地点头。看杰拉德似乎还有问题想问，只好解释了一下：“放心，我不干别的。我只是——有一个朋友，我想送他一些礼物。”

杰拉德松了口气，玩笑道：“你平时用的那张卡就够你买一万份礼物了，除非你要买个钻石山……”

“买个钻石山多少钱？”

“……”

“放松，我开玩笑的。”

“哈、哈哈哈……你别吓我了里奥。”杰拉德半真半假地抱怨，“你可别学坏，会有人排着队揍我的。”

里奥平淡地点头，心里却暗暗想，“坏”那还用学吗。

 

6

下一次去酒吧的时候，里奥向旁边的服务生要了酒水单。一般来说他都会让CR帮他点，但是对方似乎热衷于给他点一些低度甚至不含酒精的饮料。他知道CR自己也不喜欢喝酒，即使是别人为他点的酒他也不会喝，只会倒给对方。但他并不是想要喝酒，他只是——想给他点一杯酒。

一翻开这份酒水单，里奥赫然发现最昂贵的是一种叫做CR7的酒。他立刻就决定点这个，就算他对酒一窍不通，光听名字他也知道它为什么这么贵。

CR似乎很惊讶，甚至试着阻止他。“你不需要点这个，”他的神色很复杂，奇妙地混合了愉悦和恼怒，“这就是我们的调酒师随便调的，那个吸血鬼老板用来坑钱的酒，不好喝的。它、它不值这个钱……”

“我觉得很值。”里奥说，他是真的这么觉得，既为了这个名字，又为了它所换来的美妙的时光。

“你能别这么傻吗？”CR似乎真的生气了，“我是为了朋友坐在这里的，不是为了工作。”

“但是我占用了你的工作时间，朋友不应该这样做。事实上，我感到很抱歉，我一定影响了你的工作。”

“不，那没什么，我完全不介意——”

“那你会介意我占用你的非工作时间吗？”

“……”CR睁着圆溜溜的眼睛目瞪口呆地看过来，而里奥满脑子只有“他真可爱”。

讲道理上次杰拉德这个表情的时候他就觉得他蠢兮兮的，双标狗。

“呃，那好吧……”左右想想好像没什么问题，CR要了里奥的手机给自己打了个电话，然后把那个号码存进通讯录里。他在备注名上写了“克里斯”。

“那么以后我们可以在白天约出来玩吗？”里奥低头察看那个号码，“ **克里斯** ？”

“当然。”

 

7

克里斯最近感觉走路都打飘，每一步都好像踩在云里，生活中每一件事都很值得开心。

除了他愁眉苦脸的朋友。

“你怎么了，塞斯科？”尾音上扬的时候好像有点过了，这句听上去简直有点幸灾乐祸，天知道他就只是没来得及调整好过度愉悦的心情而已。

“没事，”调酒师没精打采地说，“我很好。”

你这表情真是完全没有说服力呢。

克里斯总算上了点心，认真地关心起他的朋友：“你上次的邀约成功了吗？该不会……他没答应吧？”那我马上要告诉Sese和Geri，启动复仇者计划！

“他答应了。”塞斯科说，看起来更忧愁了。

“那你怎么还这表情？你们终于要发展到现实了，这难道不值得高兴吗？”克里斯先是一头雾水，然后忽然想到了什么，“难道你突然发现他是个又矮又丑又胖的秃顶猥琐男？”

“才不呢！他明明又高又帅身材又好而且还金发碧眼温文尔雅衣冠楚楚……”

怎么觉着这形容怪耳熟的？

“那你还有什么不满意的？你是怕他给你的照片是假的吗？”

“你能别老揪着外貌不放吗？我又没那么肤浅……他没给我照片。”

“你是说我肤浅？我注重外表是因为我长这么帅当然要配一个旗鼓相当的——等下，他没给你照片？那你怎么知道他长什么样？”

塞斯科没说话，他低头看向自己戴着调酒师手套的左手。克里斯跟着他的视线看过去，发现自己的目光落在了塞斯科的左手无名指。

“不——是——吧！”

“……”

“不可能啊！你们不是还没见面吗？！”

“我发了信息，就只是，我问他我们一起去英国看比赛好吗然后他答应了然后我很高兴我太高兴了！我就发了一句‘我爱死你了’于是一切就这样发生了我不知道这是怎么回事——”

“他怎么回的？”

“我也是。”

“什么？”

“我也是。”塞斯科重复道，“他回复‘我也是’。”

克里斯愣愣地消化着这一切：“所以他是谁？”

“……”

“不，等等，让我捋一捋。金发碧眼人高马大衣冠楚楚还帅得可怕……”

噢。

“费尔南多·托雷斯？！”

塞斯科默默地别开眼，那就算是承认了。

“所以你们在一起了？没有？为什么？”

“他没有字，克里斯，他还没说。‘我也是’又不是‘我爱你’，我想灵魂伴侣印记不会为这个显现。”

可这还是说不通，克里斯感到费解：“那你不打算告诉他？”

“难道我要过去跟他说，嘿，你知道吗，我就是那个一直在跟你网恋的家伙，而且你猜怎么着，我发现你是我的灵魂伴侣！你快跟我说句‘我爱你’验证一下吧！”

“呃……”

“我就是在愁这个，我要怎么样不着痕迹地让他跟我说‘我爱你’？”塞斯科叹气，甩了甩头，“算了，别管我了。我听他们说这都好几天没人给你点CR7了？”

克里斯立刻被转移了注意力：“谁说的？昨天才有人点过。”想到里奥，克里斯觉得心里甜滋滋的。有数不清的人给他点过CR7，但是这一杯是最特别的。

里奥每次来总穿着运动衫，虽然是牌子都是阿迪达斯，但看上去也不总是崭新的，他的球鞋似乎也总是那一双。里奥说他是画家，在他印象中搞艺术的都挺穷——参考塞尔吉奥，要不是搞上个富二代大概这会儿还没找着工作。所以以往他从来不会帮他点贵的东西，刚好酒吧里饮料都不贵。

克里斯很习惯于别人心甘情愿地给他花钱，但这是第一次，他仔仔细细地盘算着怎么替人省钱。

 

8

时隔多日，塞尔吉奥总算想起他还有个合租室友，于是在某天下午回到了他们同居的房子。

当时才两点多钟，一般来说这时间克里斯都在睡午觉。塞尔吉奥特意轻手轻脚开了门，想要悄无声息地溜进自己房间。然而一进门，他就被客厅里摊满了沙发茶几的各种衣服晃花了眼。

他们在玄关贴了一面大到吓死人的全身镜，因为克里斯必须要在出门之前确认三百次仪容仪表。所有来这儿做客的朋友都在进门时被自己的大脸吓到过，不过在克里斯眼里这些都是不够帅的人才会有的烦恼，他就觉得每次进门都能看到自己英俊的脸简直棒极了。

眼下，他正对着这面镜子一件一件地试穿丢在沙发上的衣服。

“你要干嘛？”塞尔吉奥吓得不敢往里走，“蕾奥娜公主（Leonar）要请你喝酒？”

“你能靠谱点吗？她才十岁不到！”克里斯白了他一眼，接着又小声嘟囔，“不过也算是里奥（Leo）没错啦……”

塞尔吉奥没听清：“什么？”

“没什么。你帮我看看我穿这身怎么样？”

他穿着一件纯白的T恤，外面套着一件同色的运动夹克，上面装饰有黑色的条纹，下身是黑色的休闲裤。他头上还扣着自己最喜欢的那顶棒球帽，前面有一个大大的CR标志。这身干净利落的打扮让他看起来精神满满，像个活力十足的大学生。

虽然确实帅，但塞尔吉奥完全体会不到这有什么可评价的。

“呃，挺好的。你要去健身中心？”

“不是，我……出去玩。”克里斯含糊地说，又转过身对着镜子照来照去，“真的好吗？你觉得我这样要是画下来，好不好看？”

画下来？什么玩意？“你是说拍照片？我觉得OK，你一直挺上镜的。不过我记得你以前都穿耐克啊，什么时候开始买阿迪达斯了？”

“唔……昨天。”他得到了一个无比敷衍的答案。克里斯迅速收拾好乱七八糟的衣服，然后冲到玄关开始穿鞋。

“对了，有件事得跟你说一下，我打算搬去跟Geri一起住……”塞尔吉奥小心翼翼地说。他不希望他的BFF觉得他重色轻友，但是杰拉德一直在催他，而且和男朋友同居的诱惑实在是太大了。

“哦。”克里斯一边系鞋带一边头也不抬地应声。

哦？就只是一句，哦？

“你让让，我要走了。”

塞尔吉奥默默地给他让开位置，默默地看着他穿好球鞋乐颠颠地原地蹦了两下，随即冲出了家门。

再见，没爱了，你再也不是我的BFF了。

 

9

虽然已经和里奥认识这么久了——等等，仔细想想其实也没几天，可他总觉得已经好久了——但是他们每次见面都是在酒吧。

今天是第一次在外面，在白天，和里奥见面。克里斯确实是花了不少时间考虑该穿什么。他有想过翻出以前当白领时穿的西装三件套，以他的身材穿那个可好看了。但是不行，无论里奥要带他去哪里，肯定不会是个该穿正装的场合，他会把一切都搞砸的。或许他可以穿平时在酒吧穿的休闲服，可是他又想给里奥看点不一样的。

所以，最后他选择了里奥总穿的那种运动风格，希望这样他们看起来会更搭调一些。然而当他到达他们约好的地方，看见正在那儿等着他的里奥，他几乎是立刻就后悔了。

里奥穿了一件红蓝格子的棉布衬衫，配一条有点儿紧的牛仔裤，和一双小白鞋。

正像是克里斯平时会穿的那样。

天啊，这太尴尬了。克里斯远远地就停下了，甚至有点想转身溜走。他感觉自己好像很傻，又觉得里奥也好傻，同时他似乎又有点奇妙的窃喜。这时候里奥看见他了，大概也为他的着装感到惊讶，但更多的是见到他的兴奋。他一路小跑着来到克里斯面前。

“你来啦。”里奥高兴地说。

“我来了。”克里斯下意识地回复。

两个人傻站着对视了一会儿，都在暗暗打量着对方，与以往全然不同的相处方式让他们都觉得很新奇。里奥有些局促地挠挠头，忽然想起了什么，从裤袋里摸出——一根棒棒糖。

“你要吃糖吗？”

克里斯愣愣地接过来。坦白讲，他很少跟人出来约会，自从干了现在这工作以后就更少了，仿佛已经跟不上套路了。但当他剥开糖纸把糖球塞进嘴里，只觉得那滋味甜蜜得不可思议。

可能里奥把这看作一个重要的步骤，看到克里斯含着棒棒糖让他莫名的非常开心。

“那么，你愿意跟我去我的画室看看吗，克里斯？”

克里斯原本以为里奥会带他走过去，或者领他到一辆自行车前。不是说他不喜欢自行车，但要他坐在后座看着里奥的小身板努力地骑着车，那情况真的太尴尬了。可他万万没想到的是，里奥走到一辆崭新的黑色宝马车旁，神情自若地用钥匙开了锁。

不，等等，说好的穷画家呢？

那一瞬间克里斯甚至有了个诡异的想法：里奥不会是租了一辆宝马来接他的吧？

等他们抵达画室，克里斯感觉更诡异了。这哪叫画室，这根本是个乡间小别墅，坐落在风景优美的树林和湖泊之间。当他们穿过种满鲜花的曲折小路时，克里斯意识到这一整片地方应该都是属于别墅主人的——不出意外，也就是走在他前面的这个小个子。

所以，崭新的豪车是他的，漂亮的别墅也是他的。这还是克里斯认识的那个爱穿运动衫和旧球鞋的里奥吗？

是的，他是。当他把克里斯带到花海中的小山坡上，提出为他画一幅像作为礼物的时候，克里斯知道这就是那个里奥。只有他会这么特别，他一直这么特别。克里斯收到过太多太多昂贵的礼物，它们都闪闪发光，带着酒气熏过的金钱的味道。但是里奥，里奥站在阳光下，站在鲜花遍地的草坪上，手里抓着白纸和画笔，说要送给他一幅亲手画的画。

克里斯听见自己的小心脏砰砰直跳，午后的阳光晒得他脸颊发烫。他差不多是同手同脚地往前走了几步，然后茫然无措地向画家求助：“我该做什么？”

“做你自己。”里奥说。克里斯还像个坏掉了的机器人一样蠢兮兮地戳在那儿呢，可他就像看到了世界上最美最值得留下的景象似的，立刻开始在画纸上勾勒线条。他专注的褐色眼睛让克里斯微不可察地发着抖，天啊，他本该是最习惯被注视的那一类人，可是画家凝聚了全部心神的目光沉得吓人，沉得教他经受不起。

到后来，基本就是里奥画着画，而克里斯盯着他发呆而已，以至于最终拿到成品之前他都不敢想象自己看起来会有多蠢。

可是，并没有。里奥的画笔一定是被美神亲吻过，克里斯看着画纸上，自己在一片繁花似锦之间，一身白衣却不显得寡淡单薄，反而能清晰地感觉到那是整个画中世界的中心。那不仅仅是流于表面的色彩和线条，还有浓烈的情感——宁静，愉悦，幸福，还有爱。

 “喂……你干嘛在我头发上画一朵花？”

“我觉得该有一朵花。”里奥简单地回答。

他可能红了脸，但那是因为落日的余晖太热。当他翻过画纸，在背后发现了几行字。

Para Cris: Te amo. ——Lionel Andrés Messi Cuccittini

（献给克里斯：我爱你。——莱昂内尔·安德烈斯·梅西·古奇蒂尼）

克里斯几乎是惊慌地抬起头，“这是什么？”

“这幅画的价格。”里奥回答，坦然地接受了他慌乱迷惑的打量和一切的反应，他的眼神里奇异地糅杂了温柔和强势，“我想向你请求的那两个单词。”

“我不知道你是指哪两个——”

“Te amo（我爱你）。”他坚定地说。

那一瞬间克里斯非常明显地颤了颤，那更像是灵魂在发抖。他下意识地瞥向里奥的左手，即使他并没有看到，但他知道一定有黑色的字迹在那无名指上缓缓显现。里奥仍然一眨不眨地凝视着他，那其中的期待意味让他喘不过气来。

克里斯慢慢张开嘴，我——

“Yo también（我也是）……”他不敢去看里奥的脸，小小声地说，“你要的两个单词……”

 

* * *

10

今天本来是杰拉德非常高兴的日子。

他的男朋友总算从跟其他男人同居的房子里把行李全都搬了过来，格外顺利一点也没遭到他设想中大魔王的阻碍。为此他们在家里开了好几瓶酒，从厨房搞到客厅再搞到卧室。当杰拉德满足地抱着男朋友在床上温存的时候，他的手机突然响了起来。

原本他是不打算接的，但扫了一眼屏幕上的来电显示，他还是伸手从床头柜上把手机捞了过来。

“你居然在床上接电话？”塞尔吉奥哼哼唧唧地说，“黄牌警告。”

“这是里奥的……”

“还提到别的男人的名字，很好，我看你是迫不及待想两黄变一红了。”

“做个大人行吗拉莫斯？我都不想提之前克里斯在我们的对话里出现过多少次——”

“那是因为他今天真的伤透了我的心！”

铃声停了一下，紧接着又响了起来。杰拉德做了个“存个档待会儿继续”的手势，按下通话键。

“晚上好里奥，有什么事吗？”

“你也好Geri。”尽管里奥是在向他问好，但他声音低低的，明显兴致不高，“我有多少钱？”

“……我记得你才刚问过我这个问题？”

“对，我现在就要用钱，所有钱。我想……我不知道怎么说，做投资？收购一个——”

“烤肉店？棒棒糖工厂？”

“什么？不，不是。”电话那头顿了顿，略带犹豫地开口：“酒吧，我想买下一间酒吧。”

“……”杰拉德呆滞地转头看向正在他背上戳来戳去写字玩的塞尔吉奥：“Sese？我们还在现实世界吗？”

他男朋友毫不犹豫一脚踹到他屁股上。草，好疼，看来不是做梦。杰拉德被踹得滚了两圈，扒拉着床沿继续打电话：“怎么回事？你怎么突然想要买酒吧了？”

“这不重要……好吧，就只是，我觉得它挺不错的，经营得很好，我很喜欢。你就告诉我我的钱够吗？”

这整件事都太古怪了。里奥从来不会在意这种事，一间经营有方的酒吧？老天，杰拉德都想问问他是从哪儿认识“经营”这个单词的？

尽管一肚子问号，他还是尽职尽责地回答了里奥的问题。

“一般的酒吧肯定没问题，绰绰有余。你把地址和店名报给我，我帮你去看看。”万一他单纯的朋友只是被人忽悠了呢？

里奥流利快速地报上了地址和店名。

在一边暗中偷听的塞尔吉奥凑了过来：“我怎么觉得这么耳熟……”

“里奥……”杰拉德咽了口唾沫，“呃，这个酒吧……它是你的酒吧。”

“……”

“你不记得吗？算了你肯定不记得。我们毕业的时候说要一起创业，但是当时我和塞斯科都没钱，也不想拿家里的，只有你那时候已经卖画赚钱了。所以我们一起开了一个酒吧，经营管理是我和塞斯科在做，但初始资金全都是你出的。我拿合同给你签的时候应该有详细跟你讲过啊……”

他肯定有，里奥知道杰拉德在这方面是挑不出错的。里奥自己就不一样，他对他的朋友有着充分的信任，而且他完全不关心这些事。赚了多少钱，用来做了什么投资，然后又赚了多少钱，这些对他来说毫无意义，他顶多只在乎自己想要的画具和颜料用不用得起。从一开始到现在，他一直都会二话不说地在杰拉德递给他的每一张纸上签字，哪怕是一张餐巾纸。

“好吧，解决了，你想要的酒吧本来就是你的。现在你要是没别的事我就挂电话了？”杰拉德把某人作乱的手拎开，再不挂这家伙就要造反了。

“等等，我还有一件事。”里奥说，不知道自己将要说出的话语是一颗怎样的炸弹，“那你认识CR吗？或者说……克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多·多斯·桑托斯·阿维罗？”

 

11

对于酒吧来说似乎仍然是一个平凡的夜晚。塞斯科依旧愁眉苦脸地在吧台里调酒，同时在脑子里思考着某个无解之谜。而他的对面，坐着同样愁眉苦脸的克里斯。

“塞斯科……”克里斯看着调酒师给他调着那杯与他同名的酒，“我到底要怎么说出那两个单词？”

“我怎么知道？我要是能教会别人说这个，就不会坐在这里发愁了。”塞斯科叹气道。

“所以托雷斯也还没说？唉，要是‘我也是’也能算就好了。”

塞斯科没有像他设想的那样附和这句话。他沉默地注视着克里斯，直到对方开始不自在地在椅子上挪动。

“你爱他吗，克里斯？”

克里斯轻轻地点头。

“那你就应该说出来。”

“我说出来了。”克里斯咕哝着，底气不足，“我告诉他‘我也是’……”

“既然你知道自己爱他，为什么不能直接说出‘我爱你’？”

“我、我不想要印记！皮肤上有字什么的太丑了！”

这下塞斯科开始用责怪的眼神看他了，不只是为了他说不想要灵魂伴侣印记，更是因为他一点都不诚实地找了个烂透了的借口。

“别看我，我不知道……”

不，他知道。他知道他是个自私鬼，他被宠得太过了。一直以来，他都习惯了别人采取主动，他以前的女上司自愿地给他升职加薪，在酒吧里他也只用勾勾手指，就有人心甘情愿地给他花钱买酒送礼物。人们都争着抢着对他说‘我爱你’，以期能撞上大运在手指上拥有他的名字，但他从不回应任何人。他像个无底口袋一样心安理得地收取所有人的爱，却学不会珍惜其中任何一份。

但是里奥，里奥是特别的，他总是特别的。克里斯想试着回应给他同样的爱，他只是不知道该怎么去做。

“我不会。”最终他垂头丧气地坦白，“那很难，我找不到正确的方法。”

他感到羞愧，可塞斯科却笑了。

“你开始找了，那就对了。他也会帮你的。”

“唔……谢谢你，塞斯科。”克里斯递给他一个感激的微笑，“对了，我想……我应该辞职，去找一个新的工作。”

“从一个朋友的角度我支持你，不过作为调酒师，我只想问你要是走了CR7怎么办？”

“我就知道，”克里斯撇撇嘴，“你跟Geri一样都是黑心的加泰吸血鬼。你们从这上面赚得还不够多吗？要不是我，谁会点这么难喝还这么贵的酒啊？”

“话不能这么说啊，虽然你确实是他们买酒的主因，但是我高超的调酒技术也很重要的好吗？”

“最好是哦，等我走了你看看这酒还有谁买。”

“我说我能卖出去你信不信？”

克里斯惊讶地看着他，一般情况下塞斯科很少会说这样的话。

“好，你说的。要是没我你也能卖出去，那我以后就——每次来都点一杯！”

 

12

克里斯走了没多久，一个不太出现的人也来到了酒吧。

“Nino？你今天怎么有空来这边？”

费尔南多坐到克里斯之前坐的地方，塞斯科的正对面。他还穿着衬衫和西裤，扯松了领带，敞着领口，应该是刚结束工作来酒吧放松的。

天啊，他真是一如既往的迷人。

心神荡漾之下塞斯科差点稳不住拿着调酒壶的手。他故作镇定地放下酒杯，假装已经完成了作品。

“你好像很惊讶，不欢迎我吗？”而你好像心情很好，塞斯科望着对方含笑的眼，心底暗暗想道。

“不，怎么会？我只是有点意外，你不常来。”

费尔南多耸耸肩，“刚完成一个大项目，所以来这里喝点酒庆祝一下。过几天我还要去英国一趟……”说到这里，他似乎想到了谁，弯起了嘴角。

他的笑容在酒吧低柔的灯光下显得温暖而美好，他柔顺的金发还有温和的眉眼，他话语中透露的信息，无一不让塞斯科心颤。

就这样吧，他自暴自弃地想，等到了英国见面的时候再说吧，一切总会有解决办法的。

“塞斯科？嘿，你还在这儿吗？”

“什、什么？”

“这是什么酒？”费尔南多示意桌上的杯子。

噢，“这是我的新创作，我试着调出一杯新的招牌。克里斯要离开了，所以我想把CR7换掉。”

“克里斯要走？去哪儿？”

“只是换个工作。他有男朋友了，所以……”

费尔南多点点头表示理解，“明白了。那这个酒你打算叫什么名字？”

“呃……我不知道，也许，毛茸茸？你觉得你会为这样一杯酒花那么多钱吗？”

“扑哧——”费尔南多笑出了声，让塞斯科有点恼羞成怒。可是谁看到他一边摆手一边笑着说抱歉的样子不会选择原谅他呢？

他只能郁闷地嘟囔：“有这么糟糕吗？”

“不不不，就只是，有点太可爱了。也许你可以试着稍微调低下价格，CR7那样的话，确实贵得有点离谱。”

“可是我和他打了赌。”塞斯科把赌约告诉费尔南多，“……就是这样，我至少得自己卖出去一杯吧？”

“别说我对你太没信心，但我觉得这挺难的。”

“是吗……”塞斯科若有所思地看着他，突然问道：“你呢？要不要点一杯试试？”

“我？别吧，你连朋友都坑得下手啊？”

“你就当帮我个忙，我会补偿你的。”

“唔，克里斯要知道你用钱作弊肯定会气坏了的。”

“那如果我不用钱呢？”

“什么？”

……你疯了，法布雷加斯，你疯了吧，塞斯科在心里对自己说。他缓慢而艰难地吞咽了一下，恍惚听见自己的声音——

“如果我不用钱，如果我像克里斯那样呢？”

他不敢对上费尔南多诧异的眼神，心里知道他选了一个糟糕透顶的方法。他甚至暗暗后悔，不是都说好放弃了吗？为什么还要画蛇添足多此一举？

“抱歉，我不是那个意思……”他嗫嚅着说。

“可以。”

塞斯科愕然抬头，发现费尔南多安静地望着他，目光温柔。他端起桌上的“毛茸茸”一饮而尽。

这酒更像是半成品，像一份仓促间没准备好被发觉的感情，所有的味道都不完美，青涩又不知所措。有一点点酸，一点点苦，但那酸和苦之中又都带着难以言说的甜蜜滋味。

费尔南多眨眨眼，对一脸紧张的塞斯科说：“我觉得‘毛茸茸’这个名字不太合适，倒是想到了另一个名字。”

“……什么？”

“我爱你。”

 

13

克里斯用最快的速度写了一封辞职信——差不多就是张字迹潦草的小纸条——拍在了杰拉德面前。

“我要重新去找个正经工作啦，快点把我这个月工资结了。”

杰拉德扫了一眼那张小纸条，然后又把目光集中在克里斯身上。从他进来开始这家伙就一直用这种渗人的眼神盯着他，克里斯怀疑他是不是被塞尔吉奥搞坏了脑子。

“你这个月业绩低得可怕，而且你是不是在影射咱们酒吧不正经？”

“酒吧老板不太正经。”克里斯白了他一眼，“你废话好多，快帮我办离职啦！”

“不行，很遗憾地通知您，罗纳尔多先生，你的辞职申请被驳回了。”

什么鬼？克里斯以为自己听错了或者出现了幻觉，难道这事不就是走个过场吗？

“说你吸血鬼你还来真的啊？你想干嘛？”

杰拉德露出一个委屈的表情，太假了，明显是在幸灾乐祸，“这又不是我驳回的。”

“除了你还有谁？”

“我们酒吧的幕后大老板啊！”

克里斯根本无暇顾及他浮夸的表演，他的全部心神都被刚踏进房间的人吸引了。

“里奥？！”

“克里斯。”里奥应道。他的表情很平静，完全不像克里斯一样惊得从椅子上跳了起来。他甚至还神态自若地摆手示意杰拉德离开，那样子就像他真的对这个“老板”身份适应良好似的。

 “……”克里斯眼神复杂地看着他，“你到底是怎么回事？在我已经准备好坐上自行车后座的时候，你却开了一辆宝马来接我。现在你又告诉我你是我的老板？”

“如果你不喜欢我有钱的话，我可以把所有钱都给杰拉德和塞斯科，我不需要那些。”

我只需要你。

“什么？不行！那是你的钱，干嘛给他们俩？”克里斯瞬间激动起来，不知道的还以为那是他的钱呢。

里奥没有和他争辩这些。他只是走过去，牵起克里斯的手。他没有做任何遮掩，克里斯能清楚地看见他的左手无名指上有一圈漆黑的小字，密密麻麻像是一圈戒指。

那是他的名字，完整的，他还没有亲口对里奥说过的，他的全名。

那一瞬间这个认知击中了克里斯的心，他脱口而出：“原来皮肤上有字也不赖嘛，没我想象的那么丑。”

“是的，”里奥回答，牵着他往外走，“我想这取决于是什么字。”

克里斯顺从地跟着他，努力尝试着张嘴：“呃，其实我想说——”

“嗯。”

“——你的名字就挺好听的，写起来应该也挺好看的。”

“……嗯。”

“不过话说回来——”

“嗯？”

“……”

“嗯，我知道了。”

他们走到了酒吧外面，在路边几辆自行车旁停了下来。克里斯傻傻地看了看自行车，又看了看里奥。

“两辆，这个和这个。”里奥说，“你愿意跟我去我的画室看看吗，克里斯？”

他想重来一遍吗？

克里斯望着里奥认真的脸，既想笑又想哭。他觉得里奥有点傻，又觉得自己也很傻，不仅傻，而且还胆小又自私。

里奥似乎知道他在想什么，轻轻摇头：“如果你想说对不起——”

“我爱你。”

克里斯没让他把话说完。

说出那两个单词其实远比想象中简单。他感受着左手无名指传来一阵甜蜜的灼痛，意识到里奥完整的名字正在显现，将他连接心脏的手指牢牢圈起来，那是与想象中全然不同的安定和愉悦。而里奥含着惊喜和满足的眼神是其中最棒的那个部分。

“我也是。”

他也得到了他请求的那两个单词。

 

* * *

 

+1

俗话说，撩汉一时爽，之后就……总之后来酒吧的新招牌是一种叫做“我也是”的酒。

因为调酒师的男朋友无法忍受每一个点酒的客人都对着他男朋友说“我爱你”。

 

+2

克里斯最终还是换了工作。在他不断因为被女上司看上而被炒鱿鱼之后终于有一次他是被男老板看中而离职的。

猜猜怎么着，现在他在艺术品拍卖行工作啦。


End file.
